How Can i Love You?
by Anna143
Summary: Para provar que ninguém é de ferro...    Era para eu estar morta. Bem, isso explicava o porque de eu estar em um orfanato. Mas não aquela história de que eu era uma semideusa! Pelo amor de deus eu não sou louca! Pelo menos não ainda...
1. Chapter 1

How can I love you?

Para provar que ninguém é de ferro.

Capitulo 1

Antes que perguntem meu nome é Annie. Tenho 16 anos e sempre vivi em um orfanato em Londres, não era o que se pode chamar de simpática nem de normal, na verdade eu era qualquer coisa menos normal. Não falava com ninguém no orfanato todos pareciam ter medo de mim, ou algo do tipo. Apesar disso eu tinha uma amiga, seu nome era Jane ela havia chego ao orfanato quando eu tinha dois anos, vivíamos sempre juntas apesar de sermos o contrario uma da outra, tanto quanto a aparência quanto na personalidade. Eu tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e cacheado mas tinha o hábito de usar ele trançado, Jane é loira, quando digo loira é loira mesmo o cabelo dela chega a ser quase branco, meus olhos são totalmente pretos e segundo ela eles tinham um brilho especial, papo furado na minha opinião, o olho dela é azul totalmente lindo, em relação ao corpo o meu era mais avançado que o dela digamos assim, eu tinha mais peito e curvas e era mais alta, ela era baixinha e tinha um corpo quase infantil. Jane era doce e eu sabia que as pessoas não se aproximavam por minha causa, ela não parecia se importar com isso, estava sempre sorrindo e adorava ver as pessoas olhando para ela, já eu era diferente ela costumava dizer que eu era muito linda, mais que ela, mas eu preferia ignorar sabia que não era verdade. Eu simplesmente amo o sarcasmo, fazendo com que eu tenho com a Jane diz "humor negro". Se algum dia alguém me dissesse que eu teria uma amiga como ela eu riria da cara da pessoa.

- Annie! Annie! – Olhei para o lado meio grog, olhei e vi Scarlet me encarando com seus olhos verdes arregalados e cheios de lagrimas.

- O que foi meu amor? – Perguntei limpando suas lagrimas que escorriam.

- Posso dormir com você? Eu tive um pesadelo horrível!

- Claro! – Levantei as cobertas e ela se aconchegou comigo,passei os meus braços pela sua cintura pequena.

- Boa noite, meu anjo.

Ok, você deve estar perguntando, hei você não disse que metia medo em todo mundo? Eu explico, Scarlet tem 4 anos, ela chegou no orfanato com poucos meses de vida. Na época uma irmã muito violenta trabalhava aqui, eu tinha 12 anos na época e sabia muito bem do que a irmã era capaz. Certo dia vi ela batendo no bebe, por mais que eu fosse anti-social, não tinha coração de pedra, consegui defender a menina claro que sobrou para mim depois mas não me importei. Junto com Jane conseguimos tirar aquela irmã daqui... Tive até pena da irmã com o que fizemos, mentira não fiquei não. Desde então eu meio que cuido dela, Jane gosta de Scarlet também mas por um motivo desconhecido ela se apegou mais a mim do que a ela, o que foi muito estranho. Acordei com o barulho do despertados de Jane, aquela maluca acorda sempre as sete da manhã! Da manhã! Se dependesse de mim eu acordaria lá pelas onde horas, só para não ter que tomar café da manhã naquele refeitório com aqueles bando de fofoqueiros metidos.

Tirei os braços de Scarlet da minha cintura tentando fazer com que ela não acordasse, cobri ela novamente, ela reclamou um pouco mas coloquei um travesseiro para ela abraçar e logo ela ficou quieta novamente.

- Bom dia flor da noite! – Normalmente o certo seria dizer flor do dia, mas só pelo fato de ela me chamar de flor era estranho do dia então nem se fala.

- Bom dia Jane. – Ela olhou curiosa para a cama.

- Pesadelo? – Assenti, os pesadelos de Scarlet eram cada vez mais freqüentes.

- Como você consegue acordar tão cedo? – Perguntei enquanto meu vestia com os olhos meio fechados ainda.

- É questão de costume amor, e também quando se acorda cedo se aproveita muito mais do dia!

- Afê, você pareceu um senhora de idade agora.

- Ri muito Annie.

- Sei que sou demais!

Uma hora depois quando ambas já estávamos prontas de banho tomado e tudo mais, decidi acordar Scarlet. Tínhamos que estar no refeitório até as nove, se não, não poderíamos tomar café da manhã.

- Ei, bebe!

- Hum... – Ela murmurou se virando de costa para mim, reprimi o riso.

- Scarlet, é hora de acordar amor. – Disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Mas eu quero dormir, ontem eu não dormi quase nada! – Eu sabia que ela tinha razão mas o que poderia fazer!

- Já sei, eu deixo você dormir e vejo se consigo algo para trazer para você ok?

- Muitoo obrigada Annie.

- De nada meu amor.

- Vamos? – Me chamou Jane. Comecei a seguir ela quando senti uma mãozinha me segurando. Me virei para Scarlet.

- Eu te amo!

- Também de amo let. Muito. – Ela sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos, Let era meio que meu posto fraco.

Me voltei para Jane que sorria para mim.

- Você é muito fofa sabia. – Revirei os olhos com seu comentário.

O café da manhã foi entediante, como sempre, me perguntei se minha vida seria sempre assim. Sem graça. Escondi uma maça para Scarlet, e sai do refeitório assim que Jane terminou. Voltamos aos dormitórios, tínhamos que nos arrumar para fazer nossas tarefas, que na minha opinião eram um abuso.

Acordei Scarlet e desta vez ela acordou sem reclamar, lhe dei a maçã enquanto pegava o seu uniforme, sim nós tínhamos que usar uniforme aqui. O era um saco. O uniforme era uma saia xadrez azul que ia até o joelho, uma blusa cinza e um casaquinho azul marinho. Jane achava ele fofo, mas como vocês devem ter percebido, ela acha tudo fofo.

Já era sete horas da noite quando uma das irmãs chamou Scarlet para conversar, o que era muito estranho, fiquei por perto da porta fingindo que estava passando um pano nos moveis.

- Onde está o raio! Diga logo sua pirralha!

- Eu não s-sei do que você está falando irmã!

Olhei pela fresta da porta, a irmão segurava Scarlet pelos braços e sacudia-a. Tudo ficou vermelho, eu sentia raiva. Muita raiva. Scarlet chorava compulsivamente e tentava se livrar das garras da irmã. Ela jogou Let no chão, e won! Aquilo eram asas? Observava chocada, um monstro com garras e uma asa enorme rosnava para Scar. Eu posso ter sentido tudo, menos medo. Com certeza eu não estava nem um pouco com medo, a raiva ocupava todo espaço.

- Larga ela! – Gritei abrindo a porta com força. O monstro que agora segurava Scar no ar olhou para mim muito surpresa. Largou minha pequena no chão e olhou para mim assustada.

- Na-ão é possível! Você tinha morrido! – Logo saiu voando janela afora.

- Annie! Você está bem!

**N**ão era para EU estar perguntando isso!

- Por que você está perguntando isso bebe?

- Seus olhos! Eles estão vermelhos!

- Onde ela está! Tomara que não seja demais! – Ouvi uma voz adolescente masculina ofegante vindo correndo para cá.

- Eu estou bem Annie. Não se preocupe. – Abracei ela fortemente.

- Eu fiquei com medo Annie. Achei que ela iria me matar...Eu juro que não roubei nada. – A baixinha voltava a chorar.

Afaguei suas costas.

- Não se preocupe pequena, eu sei que você não fez nada. Não se esqueça que eu vou sempre lhe proteger.

- Ah! Achei você! – Larguei Scar e olhei para a porta, um garoto com um par de muletas respirava ofegante ao lado que um homem de cadeira de rodas que olhava para mim com a testa franzida.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntei desconfiada, era um pouco complicado confiar em outro estranho desde o acontecimento com a irmã. Scarlet se escondia atrás das minhas pernas.

- Eu sou Quiron e ele é Grover. Viemos buscar Scarlet. – As mãos de Scar apertaram minha perna, ela me encarava assustada.

- Porque eu deixaria ela ir com vocês?

O garoto Grover eu acho, olhou para Quiron como quem procurasse saber o que fazer.

- Você é...? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Annie.

- Olha...Annie. Nós viemos levar Scarlet para o acampamento meio sangue.

- Acampamento meio sangue? – Scarlet colocou a cabeça para fora de trás do "escudo" que ela fez com minhas pernas.

- Você é uma meio sangue pequena, meio humana meio deus.

- Deus? – Ok, hoje todo mundo pirou.

- Mitologia grega.

Ri sarcasticamente.

- Sério que é para eu acreditar nisso?

- Bem, temos que leva-la não importa o que você ache.

É sério, quem esse garoto está pensando que é? Minha visão ficou vermelha novamente. Se olhar matasse aquele garoto já estaria morto. Com certeza.

- Como eu vou saber que vocês não são igual aquele monstro agora pouco?

- Monstro? – Perguntou o homem da cadeira de rodas.

- É, tinhas asas e garras afiadas. Ela fugiu agora pouco!

- Fúria. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo se olhando, como se um confirmassem o que o outro dizia.

- O que ela disse? – Agora eles estavam curiosos eu mereço.

- Acho melhor você responder pequena – Olhei para Scarlet esperando uma resposta.

- Ela quelia um tal de laio... Mas eu julo! Eu não loubei nada...nadinha.

Me abaixei novamente limpando as lagrimas do seu rostinho.

- Sabemos disso, mas o que mais ela disse?

- Bem...depois disso ela falou com a Annie. – Ambos olharam para mim.

- Ela não disse muita coisa... – Dei de ombros – Só falou algo como "era para você estar morta" e fugiu. Não entendi nada na verdade.

- Isso é muito estranho... – Disse o garoto ignorante.

Quiron pareceu pensar um pouco. Ele estava um pouco mais branco que antes.

- Vamos fazer assim Annie, se você se sentir melhor você pode ir junto.

- Mas Quiron, ela não pode entrar ela não pe uma semideusa.

- Confie em mim Grover, se eu tiver certo ela vai entrar sim.

Ok, eu estou começando achar que não estamos mais no orfanato e sim no manicômio!

- Pode ser Annei? – Grover me olhava como quem implorava para eu dizer não. Bem, acho que vou aceitar...Só para provocá-lo e também se eles tiverem certo é um modo de colocar Scarlet em segurança.

- Claro, eu vou junto.

Scar me olhava temerosa, ela estava com medo, mas pelo amor de deus ou devo dizer deuses? Ela só tem quatro anos!

- Arrumem as suas coisa, vamos esperar lá fora. – Grover saiu com a cara amarrada. É pelo visto ódio a primeira vista!

- Venha bebe! – Peguei ela no colo e subi para o seu dormitório.

- E se fo tudo almação?

- Eu não vou deixar nada a você Scar, pode ter certeza disso! – Beijei sua testa.

- Eu acledito em você.

Ela sorria animada com a ideia de sair do orfanato. Depois de pegarmos as coisas dela – não era muita coisa apenas uma pequena mochila – fomos para o meu dormitório pegar as minhas coisas. Deixei um bilhete para Jane, por mais que eu fosse morrer de saudades eu não podia deixar Scarlet sozinha. Encontramos o babaca e o Quiron na rua da frente do orfanato. Era uma rua pouco movimentada e cercada por uma floresta.

- Prontas? – Quiron perguntou.

- Sim – Respondemos juntas.

- Então rumo ao acampamento!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Três

Ouvia vozes ao meu redor, me sentia entorpecida. Talvez fosse apenas mais um pesadelo, uma nevoa parecia me percorrer meus olhos pareciam encapacitados de se abrir. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu ouvia tudo. Havia pelas minhas contas umas quatro ou cinco pessoas ao meu redor, três eu reconhecia como Grover, Scarlet e Quiron. Mas, havia um menino e uma menina que eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem fosse. Eles conversavam sobre algo que fora roubado...um raio, se eu não me engano.

Não era isso que o monstro dizia para Scarlet? Será que eles achavam que ela havia roubado? Mas, ela só tinha quatro anos!

Scarlet estava preocupada comigo, me deram algo para comer...Lembrava-me chocolate mas não parecia ser pela textura. Eu perdi a noção do tempo, não sabia se já havia se passado minutos, horas, dias ou até semanas que eu estava neste estado. Volta e meio outras pessoas apareciam e havia horas que apenas Scar ficava ao meu lado, eu sentia a sua pequena mão tocando a minha, e algumas vezes quando estávamos sozinhas sentia ela chorando seu pequeno corpo tremia devido à força dos soluços.

Meu coração doía, minha vontade era acordar colocá-la nos meus braços, a acalmando, dizendo que nada iria acontecer a ela.

- Ela está dormindo a quanto tempo? – Perguntou uma voz masculina desconhecida.

- Duas semanas.

- Tudo isso? Não esta na hora de fazermos algo?

- Não há o que fazer a não ser esperar que ela acorde.

A partir desse dia eu comecei a me basear no que se passava para contar os dias. Chegou o dia que eu finalmente acordei, a nevoa pareceu sumir lentamente, fazendo com que eu conseguisse mover meu dedos dos pés. Não foi muito rápido, deve ter demorado umas quatro horas para eu acordar por completo. O quarto ou o quer que fosse estava mais lotado do que nas últimas pessoas, umas dez...acho. Pisquei diversas vezes até me acostumar com a luz ambiente, todos olhavam para mim com se eu fosse uma aberração de circo. Que por sinal era como eu me sentia no momento. Uma aberração.

- Tira uma foto que dura mais. – Disse de mau humor. Esfreguei meus olhos com as costas da mão.

- Ela definitivamente está bem – Grover disse revirando os olhos.

- É bom ver você também Grover.

Me sentei ns cama com as mãos ainda nos olhos, tirei minha mão e olhei ao redor. Todos tentavam desviar os olhos, devia ter uns quatro guris totalmente desconhecidos, e umas três garotas, fora Quiron, Grover e Scar.

- Eu nem acredito que você acordou! – A pequena se atirou nos meu braços fazendo com que eu ficasse um pouco tonta. Abracei ela e beijei sua bochecha.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntei olhando para Quiron.

- E quem são eles? - Olhei para a turma de adolescentes que deviam ter a minha idade que cochichavam entre si.

- Ah claro, desculpa. – Falou um dos garotos. Ele tinha cabelo escuro, pele clara e olhos bem azuis...azuis como o mar. Ele era bonito mas tinha uma cara um tanto infantil, e eu com certeza não tenho talento para ser baba de marmanjo.

- Eu sou Percy Jackson, sou filho de Poseidon. E por sinal você está no acampamento meio sangue.

Olhei para Grover e sorri de leve, ele baixou os olhos tímidos. Fiquei feliz por ele ter conseguido salvar Scar.

- Volta a fita! Poseidon, tipo o rei dos mares? – Me senti uma idiota perguntando isso.

Ele riu. – Isso mesmo.

- E vocês? – Olhei para os outros.

- Sou Annabeth, filha de Atena – Ele tinha o cabelo loiro comprido, olhos azuis meio puxados para o cinza, ela parecia ser uma pessoa séria, mas também parecia alguém com que eu poderia contar por toda minha vida. Ela e o carinha de bebe estavam de mãos dadas o que fazia eu pensar que estavam namorando, eles pareciam o oposto um do outro mas também parecia formar um belo casal.

- Sou Thalia, filha de Zeus. – Essa sim parece ser séria, séria e mau humorada. Tinha um estilo meio punk, cabelo com uma franja que tapava um dos olhos azuis vibrantes.

- Sou Luke, filho de Hermes. – Não gostei dele. Foi o primeiro pensamento que veio na minha cabeça. Ele tinha o cabelo cor de mel, uma cicatriz que cortava o rosto e me dava arrepios. Talvez antes de ter aquela cicatriz ele pudesse ser considerado atraente...Não, ele parecia horripilante e não de uma modo bom e sexy.

- Sou Helena, filha de Aphrodite claro! – Sorri para ela, tinha o cabelo ruivo cacheado e comprido, olhos verdes e sarnas espalhadas pelo rosto, era com certeza muito bonita.

- Alex, filho de Ares – Esse era horripilante, mas no bom sentido...quer dizer, depende de quem está considerando, ele era bombado e alto, devia ter uns dois metros, era cheio de cicatrizes, tinha os olhos escuros, era bonito, bonito e sexy.

Olhei para o último, corrigindo. Todo mundo olhou para ele, era bonito mas isso não parecia ser novidade - Me sentia um patinho feio – ele era alto e esguio, tinha o rosto quadrado e mau humorado, cabelos bem escuros e olhos violetas.

Dionísio.

Foi o nome que veio em minha mente.

- Matheus, filho de Dionísio. – Na mosca.

Eu estava _mesmo_ no acampamento meio sangue, a ficha havia demorado a cair. Afinal eu era humana não era?

- Quiron, eu não era tipo _normal_?

- Não querida, você e Scarlet são meio sangue também. – Eu estava muito confusa, definitivamente.

- Quem é o pai da Scarlet?

- É complicado. – Falou Percy.

- Como assim?

- Os deuses ás vezes demoram um pouco para assumir seus filhos, há um tempo atrás nó conseguimos que eles assumissem quando o meio sangue em questão tiver treze anos. Então é provável que você logo seja assumida, mas Scarlet...nós não sabemos como vai ser.

Me senti mal pela pequena que agora dormia, coloquei ela na cama..ou era uma maca?

- Onde eu estou?

- Na enfermaria.

- Nós vamos indo. – Disse Alex e Matheus.

- Nos encontramos mais tarde, Percy. Para treinarmos. – Alex disse enquanto sai da

enfermaria com Matheus.

- Treinar? – Perguntei para Grover.

- É, você vai ter que treinar também, mas Scarlet não sabemos como fazer.

- Claro! – Falei animada, estava ansiosa para isso.

- Eu e Luke vamos treinar arco e flecha. – Thalia disse.

Grover saiu com Scarlet para levá-la a casa grande, como ele chamou. Ela era muito pequena para ficar em um chalé de Hermes se eu não me engano, que era onde ficava os indeterminados.

- Percy você mostra o acampamento para ela? – Perguntou Quiron.

- Claro. Agora que eu me toquei que não sei seu nome. – Exclamou Percy.

- Annie. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Bem Annie, vou mostrar o acampamento com certeza você vai amar! – Eu hein, se não achasse que ele está com Annabeth juraria que é gay – não que eu tenha algo contra - .

- Vou me juntar a Thalia, até mais Annie! – Ela deu um selinho em Percy que ficou vermelho e foi embora. Ri dele.

- Que fofo! – Disse rindo ainda mais dele. Falar fofo me lembrou da Jane, como será que ela está agora? Será que ela sente minha falta?

- Vamos Annie? – Disse me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Claro!

O acampamento era lindo, fazia sol sempre segundo Percy aqui nunca chovia. Havia um campo de treinamento com vários campistas lutando com espadas! Aquilo era muito legal! Havia o campo de plantações de morangos, a casa grande, o refeitório e alguns outros lugares. Todos olhavam para mim o que era muito estranho, não estava acostumada com tanta atenção.

- Por que eles estão olhando para mim? – Perguntei a Percy.

- Deve ser porque você é uma novidade, e é muito bonita também fora que você matou o Minotauro – Essa última parte ele disse corando. Me senti ficando vermelha o que não era comum. Será que eles achavam mesmo que eu era bonita?

Logo mais Percy me levou para onde ficavam os chalés. Eram onze chalés principais e havia alguns um pouco menores espalhados.

Perguntei de quem eram aqueles chalés.

- São de alguns deuses menores.

- Ok, eu vou ficar no chalé de Hermes?

- Isso mesmo, é aquele ali! – Apontou para o último chalé do U.

- Daqui a pouco vai ter o jantar, amanhã começamos a treinar.

- Tudo bem, mas, como eu vou saber que horas é o jantar?

- Acredite em mim! Você vai saber!

5


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Quatro

Bati na porta do chalé. Demorou menos de dez segundos para aparecer alguém na porta.

- Oi! – O menino que abriu a porta devia ter uns oito anos, tinha o cabelo e os olhos castanhos, ele sorria e dava para ver um dente de ouro. Só um comentário, cafona!

- Oi! – Disse hesitante.

- Você deve ser Annie, sou Frank filho de Hermes.

Sorri desanimada.

- Posso entrar?

- Ah, claro! Desculpe! – O chalé estava cheio de crianças gritando, alguns mais velhos jogavam vídeo game e outros viam uma TV enorme. Observei as camas, ele era cheio de beliches todos estavam ocupados.

- Onde eu vou dormir? – perguntei confusa.

- Vou pedir para Hyli encontra um saco de dormir para você e para Giovanna conseguir alguma roupa. Espere aqui, pode ficar à-vontade.

Pensei que ficaria ali despercebida, engano meu. Antes de sair Frank fez questão de me anunciar.

- Pessoal!

Todo mundo continuou conversando, para mim assim estava ótimo mas Frank não parecia dividir a mesma opinião.

- PESSOAL! – Gritou tão alto que eu tapei meus ouvidos.

Todo mundo olhou para ele, claro quem não olharia para uma pessoa berrando?

Frank sorriu com a atenção.

- Essa é Annie, ela é indeterminada e acabou de chegar no acampamento, espero que a recebam bem!

- Oi. – Não queria atenção. Não gostava de atenção. Mas me forcei a sorrir, não queria ter problemas no acampamento sendo provável que eu iria precisar passar bastante tempo por aqui se quisesse ficar perto de Scarlet.

Todos me olharam e começaram a cochichar, os meninos me mandavam sorrisos maliciosos e as meninas não pareciam gostar muito de mim.

Uma menina que cochicha em um grupinho parecia ser incentivada para vir até mim, e ela veio – contra sua vontade devo admitir – até mim.

- Oi! Sou Alexandra! Mas pode me chamar de Alex, você é a Annie certo?

- Sou sim ha-ã Alex. – Estava um pouco desconfortável.

- É meio chata ser indeterminada no inicio mas depois você se acostuma – Deu de ombros despreocupada.

- Você diz isso por experiência ou o que? – Tentei puxar assunto já que ambas não parecíamos estar muito há vontade.

- É pode ser que é por experiência, já que eu ainda sou indeterminada, minha esperança é que ano que vem eu seja assumida já que eu vou fazer 13 anos. Mas acho que sou filha de Aphrodite. – Olhei melhor para ela, ela realmente parecia ser um filha de Aphrodite era loira e tinha o cabelo comprido e tinha olhos azuis ela era muito bonita – como todos aqui pareciam ser, com exceção de Luke claro. – começamos um bate papo sobre ser indeterminada e como os deuses teriam que ser mais responsáveis e admitir seus próprios erros.

- Annie, aqui esta seu saco de dormir e esta mochila tem algumas roupas para você. – Frank se aproximou assustado ao ver com quem eu estava conversando. Pelo visto Alex não costumava ser muito simpática.

- Obrigada, mas onde eu vou colocar ele?

- Você pode colocar ele junto com o meu! Venha! – Alex me puxou pela mão até uma parte mais afastada, em um canto onde havia um saco de dormir rosa a parede lateral era cheia de espelhos, havia uma mochila – também rosa – onde eu imaginei que ela guardava as coisas dela e uma caixa de maquiagens.

- Nossa!

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Como eu disse eu estou aqui a bastante tempo, e tenho vários amigos nesse chalé – Entendi isso como " eles roubam tudo que eu peço".

Estiquei meu saco de dormir no chão e coloquei a mochila no lado. Ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo, ela me explicou como funcionava as coisas no acampamento, desde os "grupinhos" até com os que nunca deveríamos conversas. Devo dizer que não fiquei muito surpresa quando ela disse que Matheus era um desses que jamais devíamos nos aproximar, disse também que ele era um dos melhores em arco e flecha – quando ela disse isso fiquei com uma vontade imensa de aprender isso de uma vez para ser melhor que ele – ela também disse que tinha uma quedinha – mentira, era um morro mesmo – pelo Hyli o garoto que aparentemente havia conseguido o meu saco de dormir. Ela ficou divagando uns dez minutos sobre como ele era bonito, romântico e tudo de bom. Estou cada vez méis certa de que ela é filha de Aphrodite.

Segundo o relógio rosa pink da Alex eram oito horas quando um trombeta soou.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntei para Alex.

- É hora da Janta. – Ah! Agora eu entendi o que Percy quis dizer com " você vai saber".

- Ata! – Bem, falando em janta o meu estomago começou a reclamar, ou melhor, a rosnar! Credo, parecia que tinha um monstro no meu estomago!

Acompanhamos a multidão de gente que sai do chalé, depois fiquei pensado como cabia tanta gente ali dentro!

Fomos caminhando em silêncio até o refeitório, parecia aquelas feiras medievais como tudo no acampamento, mas era bonito, apesar de que minha opinião não importa muito já que eu cresci em um orfanato.

- Grover! – Chamei o sátiro que estava dando em cima de algumas ninfas. Revirei os olhos.

- O que você quer mortiça? - Mortiça? Não sabia o que era mas não parecia ser algo bom não...

- Onde está Scarlet?

- Ah! Ela esta dormindo na casa grande, ela já jantou.

- Ok. – Admito que fiquei um pouco desanimada em não ver a pequena.

- Quem é Scarlet? – Perguntou Alex enquanto nos sentávamos na medo do chalé de Hermes.

- É uma menininha que cresceu comigo no orfanato ela tem quatro anos e aparentemente também é meio sangue.

- Coitada! Quatro anos? – Ela parecia assustada com a idade.

- Aham.

As ninfas trouxeram a comida, meu estomago rosnou furiosamente com a visão mas antes que eu pudesse comer Alex me impediu.

- Temos que fazer uma oferenda para um dos Deuses, normalmente para seu pai o mãe.

- Ok.

Ouvi ela oferecendo a comida para Aphrodite, logo chegou minha vez, para quem eu iria oferecer? Afinal eu não sabia que eram meus pais e nem fazia questão de saber. A única coisa que me prendia ao acampamento era Scarler.

- Quem quer que for que assuma Scarlet. – Esperei o cheiro de comida queimada mas a única coisa que senti foi cheiro doce de chocolate – não o cheiro de chocolate vai ser amargo. - Nota mental para mim mesma: Deixar de falar comigo mesma. Ok, esse acampamento não esta fazendo muito bem para a minha cabeça...

Voltei para minha mesa e pude finalmente comer, a comida estava maravilhosa, o refeitório era uma barulheira só, Alex ficava dizendo os nomes dos campistas. Reconheci na multidão de crianças e adolescentes Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Helena, Alex e infelizmente Matheus. Que por sinal estava com uma cara de tédio se achando o superior. Admito que fiquei com um pouco de raiva.

O resto da janta foi normal – na medida do possível – fiquei com um dor de cabeça horrível devido ao barulho, respirei fundo. Talvez se eu me acalmasse passaria. Quando acabou eu fiquei feliz com a ideia de ter uma longa noite de sonhos – de preferência sem eles – quem dera fosse isso!

- Temos a fogueira agora! – Disse Alex.

Pareceria até um pouco divertido se eu na estivesse morrendo de cansaço e dor de cabeça.

Sentei ao lado de Alex na fogueira, começou a cantaria, os sátiros tocavam flauta fazendo com que o fogo se movesse em sintonia. Mas, logo o fogo parou de acompanhar a música chamas começaram a cair fazendo com que os meio sangues se afastassem correndo. O fogo foi aumentando e logo tomou forma de um monstro ou algo do tipo, era enorme maior que as arvores e jogava bolas de fogo pelo acampamento.

- Onde está Scarlet?

Repetia isso. Quem quer que fosse, não parecia feliz e queria algo com Scarlet. Coisa que eu nunca deixaria que acontecesse.

Comecei a me aproximar, mas Alex segurou meu braço.

- Não An, é Hades! – Hades? O que ele queria com Scarlet? Coisa boa que não era!

Me desvencilhei de Alex e fui para perto.

- O que você quer com ela? – Gritei, algumas pessoas me olharam como quem me chamava de louca.

Hades me olhou por um tempo deixando de jogar chamas.

- Isso não é possível! Você estava morta! – E logo sumiu. Ótimo! Segunda pessoa – quer dizer, deus e fúria – que falam isso!

Todos pareciam surpresos, eu estava estática, afinal quem eram meus pais? E porque eles acham que eu estou morta?

Senti alguém colocando a mão em meu ombro. Quiron. Constatei quando me virei.

- Você esta bem? – Assenti.

- Melhor ir para o chalé, amanhã você ira falar com o oráculo – Assenti novamente.

Fui andando para o chalé, sozinha dessa vez algumas lagrimas escorriam sem permissão. Eu só queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes! Minha vida nunca foi perfeita, mas sempre algo mais próximo ao normal, queria ter Jane ao meu lado para me consolar, para dizer que tudo ficaria bem, eu nunca havia precisado de alguém para me consolar, mas eu tinha ela ao meu lado e nada de ruim - que eu não pudesse evitar – acontecia.

Cheguei no chalé que agora tinha poucas pessoas, fui direto para o meu saco de dormir, me sentia suja e percebi que nem havia tomado banho hoje, mas o cansaço era grande demais para eu me preocupar com isso, me deitei com as mesmas roupas e apaguei.

5


End file.
